In Between The Lines
by Vanarella
Summary: yuuma x piko ;; happy birthday ditsie! / "I told you, it's okay! I saw that mess you made and that all just came from trying to make one card for me. I'm really happy just like that. To see you really care that much, I'm touched." He said, not caring how cheesy that sounded. "It's fine. I don't mind at all. I'm just happy that you remembered and made an effort."


**A/N: **Happy birthday, Ditsie. c: Love you!

Sorry this is a little late, by the way. ;u;

* * *

**In Between the Lines**

"DAMMIT!"

Piko shouted at himself with frustration and a tiny tint of depression shooting up him as he crumpled up yet another failed attempt of a card and threw it furiously at the rubbish bin. His anger with himself was only amplified when he saw just how overflowing the rubbish bin was. Just a mere three hours ago, the bin was completely empty and clean; no candy wrappers, no cans of energy drinks, no college results, nothing, so of course something like this would only bring him down when his failed attempts covered a few meters around the rubbish bin.

The silver-haired teenager released a dejected moan, flopping on his couch instead of getting out another piece of construction paper like he had been for the past three hours. It seemed like he was never going to be able to make a decent birthday card for Yuuma – his boyfriend for God's sake! He wanted everything to be perfect, but he always ended screwing it up and then just burst into a fit.

He was patient throughout the first five attempts of making a single card. At that time, he just told himself that it didn't matter how long it would take, he was just determined to make Yuuma happy with a single birthday card.

Then, things started to downhill after his tenth attempt. He got bored, lazy and was simply procrastinating on the whole thing for next twenty minutes. He was being half-hearted and couldn't give a crap about how the birthday card looked and by the end of that, he was looking at the card like a dead rat – which, by the horridness of it, was most likely.

Then,... by thirty, he was done with it and had pretty much given up on it.

Damn him for being a perfectionist.

Piko slumped on the couch, glaring at the stack of construction paper sitting messily on the table as if it was their entire fault. He continued to glare at it for a while before letting out a loud sigh.

Maybe he could try... Just once more.

Glancing at the clock, he told himself he had just about enough time until Yuuma came back from recording to make one more card. If he couldn't, then that was it. He was a failure as a boyfriend otherwise.

He sat up straight again, carefully picking up a rosy-colored sheet of construction paper and a pencil. He lightly traced 'Happy Birthday Yuuma' on the front of the card in a loose, flowy font that seemed to curl and tail around the paper nicely. An easy smile soon found his face as he finished the text off and picked up a black ballpoint, outlining the font carefully and as precisely as he could. He could feel his smile grow larger as he finished off the 'a' in Yuuma's name, clamping the pen cap back on.

"Finally made it..." He breathed to himself, closing his eyes and breathed in deeply before reaching out for scissors. Was he being dramatic? Yes.

But he didn't care.

Piko began to cut along the birthday card, trying to meld it into a rather complicated design. The shape reminded him of a doily, with lots of holes and curls and patterns and whatnot and he could almost see the resemblance take place the more he cut. He quickly glanced at the clock as his hands automatically resumed cutting out the shape, trying to see how much time he had left.

_Riiip!_

"Fu- Crap!" Piko's eyes reverted to the card, hearing the familiar rip sound he heard oh-so many times. A large gash that split his work into two had taken place when he wasn't looking and now, it was ruined. The teen made a low defeated sound, angrily throwing the scissors down on the table with a loud thunk. Instead of crumpling onto the couch, he left the living room and stormed upstairs, towards his room. He quickly rushed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and flopped on the bed with a loud yell, resisting the urge to pull out his hair.

"Why can't I ever do anything right?! This is for your boyfriend, Piko! You freakin' suck!" He yelled to himself, venting out his frustration as he buried his head into the pillow.

_Yuuma's going to hate me for this..._

* * *

"I'm home..." Yuuma called lazily as he entered the household, yawning as he did so. He was worn out from recording and just wanted to rest. Sighing, he flopped on the couch and stared blankly at the ceiling, just staring off into space.

He was left in silence for a while until Luka strolled in, hearing the door close.

"My, who messed up the living room?,,. I told everyone to clean up just a few hours ago for your party, but now some little brat has made a mess of it now..." Luka murmured, walking into the living room. "Oh, welcome back, Yuuma-san."

Yawning, Yuuma sat up and looked over to the pink-haired woman with a tired smile. "Hey Luka-chan..." He greeted back gently before looking over at the coffee table and the living room in general. As Luka had said, it looked pretty messy – bits of pink, red, white and green paper littered the floor, scissors, pens and pencils were scattered all around and the bin was overflowingwith crumpled construction paper. Yuuma raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Must be Yuki-chan or Ryuto-kun..." Luka assumed, wandering over in front of the desk and picking up a crumpled ball. She unravelled it and flattened it out. "Happy birthday..." She read, scanning over the piece of paper. "Looks like someone was trying to make you a single birthday card, Yuuma-san..." She laughed softly, looking over at the pink-haired man. "They really tried..."

Yuuma raised an eyebrow, this piquing his interest. He walked over to the bin and picked up another crumpled attempt, unfolding it. "Hm?" He let out, reading over the familiar penmanship. "This is Piko's writing... Not Yuki-chan or Ryuto-kun's."

"Really? Him of all people?"

"Woah... I did not expect this." Yuuma murmured, a fond smile growing on his lips. "Looks like he's been trying all day."

Luka folded her arms, a slight smile also finding the corners of her lips. "I did hear him yelling just before. Judging from this mess and that, it seems like he was angry with himself he couldn't make a single card for you."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Piko?..." Yuuma murmured softly, peeking his head in said boy's bedroom. There he lay on the bed, arms folded and knees up as he glared dat the bed. Piko raised his head, glancing at Yuuma briefly before returning his gaze to the bed.

"You're mad at me, huh?..."

"Why would you think that?"

"I couldn't do anything for your birthday. I wasted my money on crappy _videogames _and didn't have any left to buy you something... I tried to make you a card, but I also failed at that, too."

"It's okay, Piko—"

"No it's not!" Piko insisted, sitting up. "I can't do anything right! It was supposed to be perfect and—"

Yuuma walked over to Piko, wrapping his arms around Piko as he pressed a kiss to his forehead, cutting him off. "I told you, it's okay! I saw that mess you made and that all just came from trying to make one card for me. I'm really happy just like that. To see you really care that much, I'm touched." He said, not caring how cheesy that sounded. "It's fine. I don't mind at all. I'm just happy that you remembered and made an effort."

"Still..."

"No 'still's! It's fine, I don't hate you – this only really makes me love you more, really –, so don't try and say otherwise!"

"..."

"Thanks, Piko. I appreciate it so much." Yuuma finally said sincerely, looking right into Piko's eyes with a warm smile spreading on his lips. "But you do realise there was a much easier wau you could've gifted with me? A way that wouldn't cause you trouble at all?"

Piko raised an eyebrow, curiously staring back. "And that'd be?..."

Yuuma smirked, leaning closer to Piko's ear. "Birthday sex." He whispered with a husk.

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

**A/N: **This is awfully rushed and just awful in general, I'm so sorry oh god. Dx There was supposed to be smut here, but I'm tired and I don't want to overwork myself even though I'd do anything for you. Still, I hope this was to your liking and you just enjoyed it a little bit? You're allowed to hit me if it isn't. I'm sorry ;u;

Anyways, review if you want. This really sucks... But it's 11:35pm when I finished it and I'm really tired... So.. ;u; May next year be better, ahaha I suck ;-;

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN, DITSIE! LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!


End file.
